championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Laurana Meraxes
Laurana Meraxes Born somewhere in the Stormspear Mountains, Laurana was sired by a silver dragon who fell in love with a human woman while under the guise as a fellow adventurer. Brought up in a sheltered environment with her adopted parents in the northern village of Solitude, she loved to explore by herself, as other children noticed that she was somewhat... special. Whenever she played with other children freak accidents inexplicably occurred, and she was always blamed. It was on her 9th nameday that Laurana's sorcerous powers fully manifested, and many of the villagers would have condemned her as a witch if her a father was not the well respected mayor, and was instead (unwillingly) subjected to a holy ritual to 'sanctify' her allegedly tainted soul. Her father himself headed the ritual with the local priests and Laurana was infused with an abundance of holy energy, transforming her to the core, and emerged as an aasimar. As Laurana matured into adulthood she was known by the surrounding villages as the "Jewel of the North", a maiden of great beauty that was capable of performing magical feats that further added to her exotic profile. Many suitors came to offer their hand in marriage but she naturally shied away from these advances as best she could. However with travellers came with word of terrible events happening in the south at the Worldwound, the Fifth Mendevian Crusade had failed disastrously and hordes of devils and demons were bearing down upon Golarion. Upon hearing this news, her father organized a coalition of surrounding mountain villages to prepare for any invading forces that would threaten the northern regions. Sensing that his daughter was meant for a greater destiny, her sent her off with a group of loyal men (more admirers) to offer any help to any fleeing refugees and to scout enemy movements. Embarking on her adventure, Laurana has little idea what is actually what is at stake for the world at large, and is most certainly not prepared. Appearance Although born as a human, the holy ritual she was subjected to in her youth turned her into an aasimar, and has enjoyed all of the subsequent benefits. Possessing a voluptuous figure and crimson red hair, Larauna is renowned by surrounding villages as the Jewel of the North and is often harassed by young men looking to marry her, although most are scared away by her overprotective father. Although her frame is very feminine and somewhat fragile she possesses surprising strength rivalling the strongest of men, as she is the child of a mighty dragon, a secret her family has kept from their fellow villagers. She often wears revealing white dresses despite the chill weather, drawing the wondering gaze of onlookers as they wonder if such a being of such fairness could be human at all. Personality Although naturally shy, many are attracted to both her good looks and her strength of will to readdress injustices and unfairness that she sees. She prefers to use her sorcerous abilities to cripple and misdirect her foes and lets her allies finish them off, although she can more than hold her own in a fight. She worships the god Desna, as she enjoys the freedom of exploring and looking up at the stars of the night sky. (TL:DR Fucking lazy git who never turns up) Race: Angelkin Aasimar Class: Sorcerer/Dragon Disciple Level: 5/2 Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Desna Height: 5'8 Weight: 135 lbs Skin: Pale Eye Colour: Silver Hair Colour: Red Age: 18 Hit Points: 72 Speed: 30 feet Armour Class: 20 Flat-footed AC: 18 Touch AC: 13 Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic Feats: Eschew Materials, Toughness, Improved Initiative, Empower Spell, Quicken Spell, Martial Weapon Proficiency: Greatsword Racial Abilities: Outsider (Native) Ability Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Cha Skill Modifiers: +2 Heal, +2 Knowledge (planes) Darkvision (60 ft) Celestial Resistance: acid/cold/electricity resistance 5 Class Abilities: Draconic Bloodline, Bloodline Feats/Powers/Spells, Claws, Dragon Bite, Natural Armour Increase +2 Category:PC Category:Dewbly Category:Female